wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grounding Totem
'' Summons a Grounding Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster that absorbs one harmful spell every 10 seconds for each nearby party member. Lasts 45 sec.'' Functionality Applies a buff to all party members in range which effectively makes them immune to the next spell cast on them specifically (not AoE!). This spell will affect the totem instead. The totem is immune to many types of spells, but still only has 5 health. The first DD spell will destroy it. *Useful both solo and grouped. *Especially handy solo when attacking things with sleep/stun spells, ie: Basilisks. Use *Casting Time: Instant Cast *Range: Not Applicable *Duration: 45 seconds *Cool down: 15 seconds Cool down Limitations *Must be within 20 yards of the totem. *The totem of any rank has only 5 hp; it is easily destroyed by mobs and players. *Second longest cooldown for a totem (if we exclude the Mana Tide Totem talent spell). Rank Table |} Talents Talents that can improve the totem: |Totemic Focus|5||}} |} Tips During Patch 1.6.0 (still present in 1.6.1) the Grounding Totem is not behaving as designed: it will occasionally suck up spells and effects (even those outside the scope of the totem) as often as they can be applied, rather then once every 10 seconds (it will still be destroyed by the first damaging spell that hits it). This is most noticeable when fighting a rogue in melee and seeing "Crippling Poison fails. Grounding Totem is Immune" appear in the combat log for every time you were hit. This has since been fixed. The Grounding Totem is immune to debuffs, so it is very useful for avoiding damage over time spells that do not do initial damage as they will not destroy the totem (as is the case with many Warlock spells) It should also be worth mentioning that Grounding Totem is very useful when you're fighting a monster that can cast mana burn (Felhounds in general) as since mana burn deals damage to how much mana it burns, thus the Grounding Totem redirects the spell and taking zero damage. The Grounding Totem is very useful for initially shutting down mages in PVP. Simply earth shock to break their first cast, drop the grounding totem to absorb their second cast, and earth shock should be ready again by the time the mage can cast again. It is possible, though rare, for a Grounding Totem to be able to absorb more than one direct damage spell. This typically can happen if the two spells finish casting before the totem is hit by the initial spell. Being as how spells with a travel time (such as Frostbolt) do not damage the target until the projectile hits, the totem will redirect any of these types of spells until it takes damage and summarily gets destroyed (after which the Grounding Totem buff will be removed). Grounding totems do not tend to work against boss abilities that mind control players (such as those found with Harbinger Skyriss or Baroness Anastari). However, they do work against monster initiated mind controls (such as those found with Spectral Retainer). The same is also true for fear effects, with the Rift Keeper in Black Morass having a fear that can be grounded. Direct damage effects and curses are generally groundable, even if from a boss. Known Uses Ref: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=104571541&sid=1&pageNo=1 * The Arcatraz: **Harbinger Skyriss's fear **Dalliah the Doomsayer's debuff *'Black Morass': **Pyroblast from Rift Keepers *'Mana Tombs': **Pandemonius's Shadow Chain Attack **Nexus-Prince Shaffar's Bolts *'Mechanar': **Tempest Keep Patrollers Arcane Attacks(charged fist, etc.) **First two mini bosses - their rage *'Ramparts': **Omor the Unscarred´s Treacherous Aura/Bane of Treachery **Nazan´s Fireball *'Sethekk Halls': **Talon King Ikiss's Polymorph *'Shattered Halls': **Grand Warlock Nethekurse's Death Coil *'Slave Pens': **Mennu the Betrayer (Heroic): Lightning Bolt *'Sunken Temple': **Shade of Eranikus's sleep, you will still suffer from an aggro drop though *'Karazhan': **Maiden of Virtue's Holy fire **Skeletal Usher (trash mob) Ice Tomb, Frost Shock **Spell filchers *'''High King Maulgar: **Kiggler the Crazed's Lightning Bolt ---- Category:Shaman Totems Category:Nature Spells